


How Play is Made

by dreamkist



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: While the other students play croquet, Tony and Steve strike up a relationship.





	How Play is Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



The students who were going to play croquet were on the field. There were animals and weapons everywhere. It was chaos. Tony laughed at the mess from the bleachers.

Then he saw Steve make his way to the track. He was there for his morning 30k run. Steve noticed Tony and came up the steps and sat beside him. Tony maintained his relaxed posture though Steve always made him want to fidget.

"Are you going to play?" Steve asked.

"With this group? They'll never figure out what they’re doing."

Steve laughed and Tony felt something fluttery stir up inside himself.

“Tony, what are you doing in here?” It was Steve.

“Uh, I was just… looking for cheese.” The equipment lights in Stark Tower blinked around them.

Steve looked slightly incredulous but said, “Your demonstration will be great, Tony.”

“Of course it will be,” he scoffed but was secretly thankful for Steve’s discerning words. Before he could think about it too much, he asked, “Hey, do you wanna get something to eat later?”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Steve graced him with a dazzling smile.

Tony became nervous in a different way.

Outside, “HULK SMASH YELLOW BALL!” was bellowed into the evening.

Tony waited in the crisp air by the coffee stand. A squirrel ran by on the sidewalk, rolling a croquet ball with its paws.

Steve had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. It really brought out his eyes. Tony had to mentally slap himself so he didn’t just stare at Steve.

“Are we going to the Halloween party tomorrow?” Tony hoped the invitation came out smooth. And he _really_ hoped the answer was yes.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Steve said.

Tony celebrated on the inside although his huge smile was probably obvious enough. “You're gonna love my costume.”

Tony leaned against one of the cold bleacher supports. The croquet teams were about to have their first game and the crowd was excited. Kamala was the announcer and her excited voice rose over the crowd.

Tony scanned the people still on the way in and saw Steve. Tony’s heart did something funny when he saw him. Steve’s cheeks were red, practically glowing, he was beautiful.

Then Steve leaned in and kissed his cheek. He wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders and led the way between the bleachers.

Somewhere, Janet shrieked in happiness and internally Tony did the same thing.


End file.
